Minor Characters
This page contains all minor characters in DS that are worth mentioning, but do not have enough content to their name to be housed on their own page. They are arranged by group and then alphabetically by first name or title. Townspeople= Boatest Boatman A human who transports various things across the Aeboran sea. Roleplayed by Bed head zed. James Seaton A horse anthro who was Falaos Johnathon's childhood friend. Roleplayed by Bed head zed. Sir John Sir John is a knight that lives in Hideston. He has three daughters. Trivia *This character is played by TheSecondEdgeOfTheBlade, and has been introduced into the roleplay during Part XII. *It is still unsure of what kind of relation the knight had with L. L. Adrear a certain time prior to the start of the roleplay. *Sir John has played a major role of kicking most the Elementals out of Hideston, making the roleplayers move on with the plot. **The reasons Sir John gave in order for the group to leave were that they had been causing too much trouble already, mostly during the events that caused Hideston Forest to be partially burnt down, along with the slaughter of bandits in the town outskirts. Kayla Freud Kayla Freud is a resident of Fael, and the pawnbroker of the town. She is currently 40 years old, and is single with no children. Trivia *Kayla is the main cause of Fionn's escape, having rallied the townspeople to send him on his way to find his parents. She really disagrees with the concept of slavery in general. *Kayla has been a love interest to Lorcán Ruarc over the years, despite her thoughts on slavery. He's sent her flowers with Fionn too, which is extremely ironic. Edward Whitley A grey fox anthro who is the owner of Whitley's Pub, has ties with the Harknest Mob, and is in charge of Harknest's Blackmarket. The Organization of the Swordsmen knows of his criminal ties but allow him to continue to operate as long as he supplies them information about the major criminal dealings going around in Harknest. The Harknest Mob has no idea that he is supplying this info behind their backs. He is a fox anthro hailing from Navv, having moved to Harknest at a young age. Kaleigh Natterbrawn Kaleigh Natterbrawn is a business school student in Tailos during the winter and a farmer the rest of the time. She lives with her father during the non-winter months and lives on campus during the winter. She is generally awkward, finding it hard to keep conversation with another person due to basically living on a farm most her life and not acquiring much social skill. Trivia *Kaleigh dreams of opening a shop in Tailos, which is why she goes to business school. Maria Ravenhearst Maria Ravenhearst is a farmer from Kent who is exceptionally skilled in swordplay. She traveled to Harknest to enter into the tournament and has since become one of the two finalists. She was planted into the tournament by Edward Whitley for him to bet on. Trivia *Maria was introduced along with another character prior to her appearance in Whitley's. |-|Elemental Family= Buck Johnathon Buck Johnathon is Falaos Johnathon's father. Clare Johnathon Clare Johnathon is Falaos and Christa's sister. Roleplayed by Bed head zed. Jacob Crowcross Jacob Crowcross is Max's father. He kept a diary, but it is unknown how many pages he made before he died. Melody Johnathon Melody was the sister of Ashley Johnathon. She also dated Zachary Gaeron for a while. Her relationship with Zachary spawned a rivalry between her brother and him. |-|Cult of Berko= Samantha Stride A cat anthro in the Cult of Berko who hunted Falaos Johnathon after he left Barkson. Roleplayed by Bed head zed. |-|Seygahd Monks= |-|Swordsmen= =Elites= Charles Galen Charles Galen is an Elite in the Swordsmen and the Harss Family's butler. He is a cat anthro hailing from Harknest. Trivia *Charles was very good friends with Connor Harss I even before he was chosen to be the Harss Family's Butler. This friendship was what led to Connor choosing him. =Red Team= Melanie Virna Melanie Virna is a Hunter Commander in the Swordsmen, being the leader and survivalist of Red Team, the Swordsmen's top performing squad. She is known to be serious and professional, always working toward completing the mission at hand, not caring if she comes off as cold or blunt when doing so. She does, however, have a second side when off duty or not currently working toward something. This side is less serious and has somewhat of a sense of humor. This side, however, is only seen by few, mainly close friends. She is a human hailing from Yarrin. Trivia *Melanie and Zoe were best friends as children and even had a little 'romantic' relationship. **Zoe is the main reason Melanie even joined the Swordsmen, Zoe managing to convince her to do so. Damien Wadren Damien Wadren is a Lieutenant under Melanie Virna, being her second in command as well as the squad's tactician. He is much more reasonable when it comes to dealing with people than Melanie in certain situations, such as when digging for information. He, however, doesn't have much of a second side like Melanie, always acting seriously even in humorous situations. He is a rabbit anthro hailing from Yarrin. Jura Anderson Jura Anderson is a Major I under Melanie Virna as well as the squads close quarters specialist. She's a childhood friend of Dark Harss and the sister of Natalie Anderson. Jura is most often not serious and tends to act childish at times, though this can be explained by her young age. She is a human hailing from Harknest. |-|Coalition= Albert Alenger Albert Alenger, commonly referred to as Al, is a member of The Coalition of Mages. He believes himself to be a water mage, but actually has no ties to the elements whatsoever. His sister, however, who is also a member of the Coalition, is in fact a mage. Al has encountered the elementals only once so far, when he was hunting a rogue Fire and Time mage to try to get him to join the coalition. |-|Other= Charles Hayden Charles Hayden is a past mobster. He is Max's friend, and used to be a therapist, knowing how to get Max out of the state of his nightmares. Charles is said to be on friendly terms with a previous leader of the mob, named Niklas "Ice Wolf", who is currently in the northern part of Enthersia. Niklas' exact location, however, is unknown. Jennifer Sallymore Jennifer is a female anthro wolf, that appears to be in a relationship with Sub. Swordsman Impersonator A Mystery Mage who stole a book from the Monk's library. Is currently on the Swordsmen's watch list. Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters